Love Is Sweet
by NAIL TAR SAND UKU RUB
Summary: This is sweet. It's only the first chapter so far, I'm working on the rest!


Disclaimer-I own none of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Love Is Sweet  
  
~Hermione glanced up, and saw Harry entering the platform. He hadn't seen her yet. She sat with Ron on the Hogwarts Express, having one of their famous fights, waiting for Harry to join them.  
  
~"HermIIIIone…how could you think that? It's so pathetic!"  
  
~"Ron Weasley, if you're calling me pathetic…"  
  
~"I'm not calling YOU pathetic, per say, I'm calling your train of thought pathetic and dumb."  
  
~"Oh, so now I'm dumb, am I? Who was made Prefect, and who has top grades in ALL of her classes?"  
  
~"Gee, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were boasting."  
  
~"Oh, look, here comes Harry."  
  
~"Don't change the subject!"  
  
~"Hi Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, ignoring Ron who now had his back turned to her.  
  
~"Hey, Hermione! Hi Ron! What was it this time?"  
  
~"What was what?" Ron grumbled.  
  
~"Well, what have you been bickering about this time?"  
  
~"I don't bicker…Hermione bickers. I just disagree."  
  
~"Right…What were you disagreeing on this time?"  
  
~"Oh Ron's head is full of some silly little ideas again."  
  
~"Again? ExcUUUse me! AGAIN?" And Ron began to mutter words like again? Pathetic! And was heard saying she's the one with the silly ideas  
  
~So Hermione and Harry were talking much of the way to Hogwarts about what they did over the summer. Hermione's was quite uneventful. Though Hermione didn't quite think so. Somewhere along the ride to Hogwarts when they had reached the rolling meadows, Hermione said, fatigued from all her talking,  
  
~"…and then I got the biggest shock of all. I got my very first cavity! My parents were naturally quite upset, but it's all fixed up now. I was so upset, I didn't read for two nights! Nevertheless, I finished my thirty- fourth book, quite interesting, all about bubotuber pus. You should read it. "Bubotuber Pus: An Ancestry," by M.M. I've been pondering who this M.M. figure is all summer. I can't figure out why in the world they wouldn't take credit for their works. So, how was your summer?"  
  
~"Well, not nearly as enthralling as yours sounds," Harry said, in quite an unmistakably sarcastic voice. "Dudley managed to stay on his diet for a week! I was quite amazed, after all, I had been leaving candy all around his room and the rest of the house. He didn't seem to get over that little joke Fred and George pulled on him last time. Yes, and it was quite crowded around the house, we had tons of architects walking around the house, adding support beams everywhere and expanding the size of the door to Dudley's room. Even with that, part of the ceiling collapsed when Dudley walked there. His weight just snapped the support beams like it was a straw of hay…"  
  
~After an hour of Harry's summary of his summer, Ron was quite irritated. He seemed to think that they were both nuts, and couldn't understand why they were so jubilant over something boring they did over the summer. How could they talk and talk for hours like this? Ron thought he would be sick if he had to sit through five more minutes of that crap.  
  
**about half an hour later**  
  
~"Harry?"  
  
~"Yes, Hermione?" questioned Harry.  
  
~"Where did Ron go?"  
  
~Harry glanced over his shoulder, "Well he was here a minute ago."  
  
~"Hmm…I guess he went to find out how soon we'll be there."  
  
~And not a second later, the door to the compartment opened, and Ron walked in, looking disgruntled.  
  
~"What's up, Ron?"  
  
~"Well Ginny and her friends are all so giggly, Fred and George and Lee are planning something that I'm not allowed to know about, and well, I'm not exactly up to sitting in a compartment with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, am I? Plus, the train'll be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour. WHY can't this ride of hell be over?"  
  
~"Erm…ride of hell? Did we drive you out of your mind?" Harry asked jokingly.  
  
~"YES," replied Ron firmly and sourly.  
  
~"But Ron, how long HAVE you been gone?" Hermione pondered out loud.  
  
~This was not the right question to ask. It sent Ron into even greater hysterics, though how much farther he could fall was not determinable. And so they sat in silence most of the rest of the way, except for 'excuse me' to get by one another or an occasional 'so…' it was quite monotonous. So, with fifteen minutes left, Hermione left to join Ginny in her compartment, and to change into her school robes. When she returned, Harry and Ron were having a conversation. They spoke in such a tone that she didn't feel right to interrupt, so she waited outside the compartment. It was open a crack, and she could hear distinct voices. She heard her name, and at that point felt it only fair if she know what they were saying about her. Harry was speaking.  
  
~"…you serious? I thought I did last year, but I realized that she loved Krum. And we don't have as much fun as you two when you bicker!"  
  
~"I DON'T bicker. We disagree."  
  
~"Yes, so, back to me. I don't know how to tell her."  
  
~"I'll do it for you. HERMIONE!!! RON WANTED…"  
  
~But at that moment, Harry sounded as though Ron had tackled him to the ground."  
  
~"Oh calm down, Ron, it's not as if Hermione's standing outside the compartment listening."  
  
~Hermione chuckled at them. How slow were they? Really.  
  
~"Anyways, Ron, you have to tell her up front. Don't hint at it. And don't tell her while she's reading, either. Don't let me be around, and have her full attention. Believe you me, she'll appreciate your telling her. You won't regret it either."  
  
~Hermione tip toed away a few feet, and walked over to the compartment again, hearing Ron say,  
  
~"OK, Harry, now shut up, I hear her coming."  
  
~"And that's why you support them?"  
  
~A soft knock came at the door. Hermione walked in.  
  
~"I heard some chattering, back on good terms?"  
  
~ "Yes, thank you. I've just been telling Harry about the Cannons."  
  
~"Yes, he has, they're doing, erm, well? Did you say, Ron? They've just won their first game since 1995…BC!!!" Harry said.  
  
~Ron poked Harry with a big,  
  
~"HEY!!! It was '92 when they won 3 games! They're awesome!"  
  
~Harry mumbled, "Yeah, as awesome as the Dursley's," so that Hermione chuckled, and Ron said,  
  
~"What? What did you just say, Harry? HARRY!!! What??" (a/n…someone PLEASE clue him in…he's so hopeless!)  
  
~"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at the station in two minutes," boomed a voice, magically heard throughout the train. 


End file.
